Juste une lubie
by Angelica R
Summary: [Clyde Vanilla Ep8] : Suite de Juste de l'énervement. Drabble. Diesel vient de refuser la proposition de Brodog, et, alors qu'elle le répare toujours, ils discutent. Puis elle réfléchit à l'une des raisons par laquelle elle l'a fait. Et cela a à voir avec une certaine aventurière. Catwood/Diesel.


Juste une lubie.

[Clyde Vanilla Ep8] : Suite de _Juste de l'énervement_. Drabble. Diesel vient de refuser la proposition de Brodog, et, alors qu'elle le répare toujours, ils discutent. Puis elle réfléchit à l'une des raisons par laquelle elle l'a fait. Et cela a à voir avec une certaine aventurière. Catwood/Diesel.

« Sérieux Diesel, tu veux vraiment pas me dire la vraie raison ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles Brodog ? Râla Diesel. Tu vois pas que je travaille ?

\- Oui, ben je te signalerais que moi aussi.

\- Tu parles oui, tu fais absolument rien, c'est moi qui fait tout le boulot.

\- Oui, ben peut-être, mais c'est pas le sujet.

\- Et puis la raison de quoi d'abord ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as dis non, bien sûr !

\- Mais… parce que t'es un vaisseau, je vais pas sortir avec toi, je te l'ai déjà dis.

\- Oui, enfin, et si jamais… si jamais j'étais humain… qu'est-ce que tu dirais… oui ou non ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée ! Vaisseau ou pas, je te vois tout d'abord comme un ami, rien d'autre.

\- Rien de plus, hein ?

\- Non mais t'es bouché ou quoi ? Je suis désolée Brodog, t'es super sympa, et t'es un vaisseau qui déchire, mais…

\- Mais je suis un vaisseau, quoi, c'est bon, j'ai compris.

\- Et puis tu peux pas comprendre que j'ai pas spécialement envie de commencer une histoire avec quelqu'un ? Enfin, je sais pas, mais… tu sais rien de ma vie Brodog, tu sais pas du tout par quoi je suis passée, donc je suis désolée, mais… c'est non.

\- Alors c'est quoi, t'aimes les femmes ? Si oui, tu peux me le dire, ça me permettra de comprendre la raison de ce râteau et puis de mieux l'encaisser.

\- Mais… mais… qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre Brodog ? Est-ce que je m'occupe de ton cul moi ?

\- Ouais, enfin, techniquement, j'en ai pas, donc…

\- Tu vois que je veux dire ! Maintenant, si tu permets, je voudrais bien qu'on parle d'autre chose ! »

En la voyant aussi remontée, le vaisseau n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

 _§§§§_

Brodog était foutrement chiant, du point de vue de Diesel, qui ruminait encore les paroles de celui-ci. Ce qu'elle n'osait pas dire ni même penser, c'était qu'il n'avait peut-être pas totalement tord.

Enfin non, en fait, il avait carrément raison.

Et le problème du silence (parce que ni Diesel ni Brodog ne parvinrent à relancer la conversation, sans doute à cause de la gêne entre eux), c'est qu'il permettait de cogiter, chose que Diesel ne voulait absolument pas faire.

Et elle pensait à quelqu'un en particulier, quelqu'un présent sur le vaisseau.

Catwood.

La mystérieuse (et belle. Et surtout flippante) aventurière, dont elle ne savait absolument rien, mais qui l'intéressait déjà beaucoup.

Et, quand Brodog avait fait sa proposition, elle avait tout de suite pensé à elle, presque de façon inconsciente.

Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même.

Ou plutôt si.

Et c'était justement ça le problème.

Elle aimait bien Catwood, un peu trop, en fait, chose qu'elle tentait de dissimuler. L'autre jeune femme était la seule personne avec un temps soi peu d'intelligence sur ce foutu vaisseau (Clyde était la plupart du temps super con, Moustachios aussi, et de toute façon il était trop vantard. Et Archiford était trop dépressif), et elle l'appréciait beaucoup.

Réparant toujours Brodog, elle eut un geste d'inattention, et elle soupira. Même quand elle n'était pas là, l'autre femme la déconcentrait. C'était pas croyable…

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains.

Cette histoire s'annonçait mal.

 _§§§§_

Ce qu'elle avait dit à Brodog n'était pas complètement faux. Ils étaient en fuite, recherchés par le consortium, et ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'endroits où aller.

Ça n'aidait pas à vouloir commencer quelque chose.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule excuse, elle n'aimait pas Brodog romantiquement parlant, et de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas de la même espèce (et est-ce que Brodog était même _vivant_? Diesel commençait sérieusement à se poser la question.)

Et de l'autre côté, il y avait Catwood.

Catwood qui ne la regardait pas, qui ne la considérait sans doute que comme une gamine, et c'était plus que sûrement le cas, c'était ce qu'elle était.

Elle n'était pas amoureuse, non.

Mais elle sombrait peu à peu, malgré (ou à cause ?) du côté sadique et particulièrement étrange de la jeune femme (même s'il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle partageait ce vaisseau avec d'autres énergumènes tout aussi étranges qu'elle, voire plus.)

Jeune femme qu'elle connaissait à peine, mais qui lui plaisait déjà.

Mais elle n'avait sûrement aucune chance, c'était une certitude.

À moins que…

Se remettant au travail, Diesel secoua la tête, sachant qu'elle se faisait des idées, et qu'il ne se passerait rien entre elles, et ce même si les conditions leur étaient favorables.

Tout cela n'était rien, pas d'une grande importance, et elle le savait.

C'était juste une lubie.

Ou pas…


End file.
